The objectives of the Exposure Facility and Animals unit are: 1) to provide accurate and carefully controlled exposures of animals or in vitro preparations to selected types and concentrations of air pollutants; 2) to schedule and coordinate exposure requests, which includes recharging collaborating projects not directly funded by the Program Project; 3) to develop methods of inhalation exposure and atmosphere characterization; 4) to coordinate purchase, health services and care for experimental animals; 5) to provide logistical and technical support in ensuring experimental regimens are implemented correctly and to advise on data handling and statistical design analysis. Dr. Charles Plopper has primary responsibility for the function of the Exposure Facility and Animals unit. All planning of major experimental protocols, allocation of exposure resources and the logistics of chamber usage and animal care are coordinated by a committee that is composed of the project leaders of this Program Project and the Director of the Primate Center, Dr. A. G. Hendrick. Exposures of monkeys must also be approved by Dr. J. A. Roberts, Assistant Director of the Primate Center and head nonhuman primate veterinarian, who along with the campus veterinarian is board certified by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine. The UC Davis campus is also accredited by AAALAC International. After exposures are approved, Mr. Tarkington is responsible for arranging and coordinating the various aspects of the studies. The Exposure Facility and Animals unit continues to be a distinctive strength of the Program Project. The design of the facilities allow for the generation of test atmospheres, exposure of animals, monitoring of the exposure conditions, and recording of the data. Adequate safeguards are in place for the protection of animals, employees, and visitors from transmissible diseases and toxic exposures on a day-to-day basis and in the case of power outages or other unforeseen circumstances.